


Therapy

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [3]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: #Victor isn't my real dad, (except not quite), Dialogue Heavy, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father to son advice, Gen, Post-Series, Prompt Fic, not quite angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Everyone has come to Victor to talk about their powers, everyone except Jonas, but finally the conversation has come around in the form of a strange dream.PoPS 30 Day prompt challenge Day 3: 'I keep having the same dream'





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> Fun fact: Myself and EverythinghurtsandImdying have used Jonas for these one shots enough times that Ao3 remembers his name and fandom. Poor guy. I'm going to try and lay off him during this challenge (I fear that my friend won't be so kind) but let's face it, if anyone is having weird dreams it's him.
> 
> If you've stumbled across this in the tags and want to know what this whole PoPS thing is about (and trust me when I say you do) please copy this not link into your search bar: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

Victor was no therapist, not by any stretch of the imagination, but he was an excellent listener. It was a skill that he'd picked up while working for the government and it served him incredibly well. He often found that if he listened to people closely, taking mental notes as they talked, he could respond in ways that made it seemed like they'd reached the desired conclusion all by themselves. Everyone always seemed remarkably pleased when that happened. Now though he was putting his skills to a less manipulative use, consoling and calming the slightly fractured psyches of his almost thirty-year-old not children. 

"I keep having this dream," Jonas told him one morning seemingly out of nowhere. The two of them had been standing in the kitchen; Victor making toast, Jonas staring into his coffee, and the sudden speech nearly made Victor drop his knife. "I'm about twelve years old and I'm stood outside of this diner with my friend Will, trying to talk to this girl I used to like"

"This about the day you discovered your powers isn't it" Victor sighed. He ended up coming off much ruder and disinterested than he intended to. It was just that he had been waiting for this conversation for a long time. All the others had come to discuss their powers already. Donald had come almost immediately and quickly came to terms with the idea of making his own destiny. Virginia was pretty accepting of the logical explanation he'd given and was surprisingly interested in the science behind it all. Sebastian, well Sebastian didn't really care where or why she got her powers, she just thought they were cool. Her fears came from the possibility of more versions of herself abandoning her or getting killed while they were separated from her. In the end, they both came to the conclusion that they couldn't do anything about either and it was best not to worry about it too much. Jonas, however, hasn't come to him for months, perhaps he feared becoming a burden, but Victor could see the questions building up behind his eyes and knew the conversation would arrive eventually. Now that it was here he wasn't entirely sure if he was ready for it.

"Yeah" he quietly confirmed before continuing "For a while, everything goes the way it did in real life. I get the book, I talk to Will, and then..." Jonas paused and Victor waited for him to say something awful. He couldn't imagine what could be worse than the actual story. Still, dreams could magnify any bad memory. "The guys from the local high school, they never come. We don't even run into them, not once. Instead, I just go into the diner, sit there laughing like an idiot, and we talk. Me and the girl. Now I can never remember what about but we seemed happy with whatever it was"

"So in this dream, you never discover your powers?" Asked Victor, intrigued and slightly relieved at the path they had gone down.

"Well, I presume I still would have eventually, just not right then" Jonas liked to imagine that in this dream world he discovered his powers much later, perhaps in his early twenties, and it would have been in private over something stupid. Perhaps he would have destroyed his furniture while getting frustrated at a video game. It would still have been weird and difficult to explain (plus he'd have to buy new furniture) but it would have been more of an annoyance than a tragedy, a story he could laugh at rather than fight to forget.

"Would you prefer it if everything had gone the way it does in your dream?" Continued Victor. 

"Would I prefer it even I didn't murder a bunch of people? I'd say so yes" Jonas replied sarcastically. Victor nodded, that seemed like a fair response. 

"You didn't murder anyone, Jonas, 'murder' implies you meant to do it, and you can't change it either" Victor methodically explained. He knew the idea of changing the timeline had crossed his mind at least once. He wasn't entirely sure what the plan was when he got back to his childhood, self-rugby tackle perhaps. Of course, the fate of those people was set in stone. To protect the universe from the horrors of paradoxes some things had to stay the way they were. "But look at it this way, the four of you saved the world. That Damon thing wouldn't have stopped until he got all the power there was to get and he wouldn't have used it for good. That's over seven billion people who are out there living their lives because you and your friends applied yourselves"

"Aren't we the reason it nearly ended though?" Asked Jonas, finally looking up from his coffee. 

"I don't follow"

"I mean that thing came from some hamster's portal and the whole reason that hamster could create portals was because Virginia was messing around with her powers" which was a story he still didn't fully understand. Victor could never get the serum to give him powers and yet hamsters were the exception to the rule? Why was the universe so weird?

"No, the portal didn't come from Virginia messing around with her powers, it became from her trying to get rid of them. She was trying to change herself to fit what she thought was normal and it backfired" he pointed out "You can't change who you are, Jonas, and you can't change what you've done. That's one of the problems with being human, but at least you can learn from it. Every terrible thing that's happened as lead you here and as far as I can tell here isn't too bad"

"Yeah, I guess" Jonas sighed.

"Good. Now stop beating yourself up and get out of the kitchen. I'll make you breakfast"


End file.
